The Sea Dragon
by Ellthor
Summary: Doriath Turnmel, a guard in Balmora, is sucked into an adventure that has him chasing down pirates in search of clues to a god known as the Sea Dragon. R&R please. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

The boat creaked as it rocked on the rough water as the fisherman pulled on his rod with all his might. Never before had he felt such pull in a fish! He could see the shadow of the fish rising, and it was huge! The line groaned under the weight, and the fisherman feared the worse… And the worse happened. With a snap like living wood, the line broke and flew back into the fisherman's face. With anger he threw his rod down into the boat, and stomped his feet. He was completely unaware of the shadow that was coming over his fishing boat. By the time he did, it was far to late to do anything about it.

A ship came to a slow halt beside the boat, and the fisherman had no idea what was about to happen. He looked on in wonderment at the ship. The ship was large and had a dragon carved into the mainmast. The fisherman's wonderment turned to fear when he realized who manned the vessel.

Argonians!

Even worse, the Argonians sported clothing and weapons that implied pirates. The fisherman shook his head in disbelief. Pirates had been destroyed by the men of the Emperor. It made no sense to the fisherman.

"You there! Give us your gold and anything else you got that's worth anything!" The speaker was a large Argonian sporting a very large hat.

"Ye better listen to Clawblade if you know what's good for you!" Another Argonian shouted down to the fisherman.

The man was terrified and quickly gave the pirates what they wanted.

"That's all you got? This one doesn't have more than seven gold!"

"Ye worthless…" The speaker drew an arrow on his crude bow and fired.

…

Doriath Turnmel woke up sweating. The dream had been so vivid and real… so terrifying. The Dunmer got out of his bed and open the shutters for his windows. Bright noon sunlight filled his home, and he shook his head. He rarely slept for so long, and he did not like it when he did. He went to his armoire and got dressed. Putting on his regular clothing, and then getting his armor out. It was his shift soon, and he had to get out on the streets. Putting on the full bonemold armor, and strapping his steel longsword to his side, and grabbing his shield, Doriath went out of his house and began patrolling the streets of Balmora. He puzzled over the dream as he walked, trying to understand its meaning. He was the type who saw more than just a dream, but meanings in every dream, especially ones so vivid.

He was in mid-thought when he heard the breaking of glass behind him. He spun around and saw a cloaked man running away from a house, a bag in his hands.

"Stop!" Doriath yelled, drawing his longsword and hitching his shield up on his arm. The Dunmer was in great shape, and was soon gaining on the thief. He was about to tackle the thief when the man spun around with two tantos in his hands, the bag now tied to his waist.

"You must pay the fine for robbery and return the goods, or you can go to jail. But do not be foolish enough to resist arrest!" Doriath said completely unaffected by the show of arms.

The man attacked viciously, stabbing at Doriath with both weapon. The Dunmer sighed, and blocked both blades with his shield, and chopping down at the man's neck with his longsword. The man was dead before he could even try and defend himself. Doriath grabbed the stolen bag of goods and opened it. What he saw stole his breath. A wooden dragon with the exact same appearance as the one that had been carved in the mainmast in his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Dulgron Nat'Alashan stood at the bow of his ship. He was studying an ancient artifact he had found in a tomb on a small island a few miles off the coast of the isle of Morrowind. The Wood Elf traced a delicate finger over the lines of the maw of the beast that was carved into the strange rock. His finer then trailed all the way around the figure. The detail of the creature was amazing. Such depth was unknown in other lands. The first mate, a Breton, ran up to the captain of the vessel and saluted the shorter Elf.

"Speak, Terel." Dulgron said as he tucked the artifact into a pocket.

Terel looked at his captain and said, "Captain Nat'Alashan, Morrowind is in sight! We can even see the mouth of the Odai River! Is it sill your plan to go to Balmora to sell the goods we found at that cursed little isle?"

Dulgron nodded, "Yes. Everything must be sold… Except for anything with the resemblance of the dragon. We are closing in on it… I can feel it. We may even find some clues to help us in a town on Morrowind. I plan on sending out some of our men to the other towns and cities when we land in Balmora. Any clues to Aelenon of the Sea will be of some use. And perhaps we can recruit some more crewman or some warriors. If the legends are true, then it may cost many men to get to that relic of the Aelenon's power."

Terel nodded, and was about to turn around to continue his work, when he thought of something, "What about the few pirate vessels about? Last time we made berth I heard talk that there was a sighting of a pirate ship near Seyda Neen… Argonian pirates nonetheless. I knew those ruthless lizards should have all been slain when our ancestors landed on Morrowind!"

"We shall see…" Dulgron said. The Wood Elf motioned his first mate away, and he took the artifact out of his pocket and once again examined the alluring amulet.

…

Doriath sat in his house, all his shutters closed to stop any curious eyes. He had five lanterns lit, which made the small house bright. The Dunmer sat down at his table and laid the wooden dragon on the table. This was not carved into wood, like it had been in his dream; but rather, it was carved out of wood. It was just the dragon, no add-ons. The craftsmanship was amazing, and Doriath wondered how anyone could make such a thing. The eyes seemed to look around the room. Doriath leaned in to take a closer look, when there was a sudden knock on his door. He jumped up from his chair and whirled, around accidentally knocking down the dragon statue. Before he could retrieve it, his commanding officer opened the door and stepped in.

"Doriath, I just wanted to congratulate you on the fine catch of that thief. Strange though… All he had stolen was a paper that was only partially legible. All we could get out of it was, 'Se r gon.' The other letters were all smudged away. Oh, and such you did such a fine job, you get tomorrow off!"

"Thank you, sir." Doriath said and saluted. His officer smiled and left. Doriath rushed to his door and locked it. He went back and picked up the dragon. Some wood had chipped when it fell, but instead of there being a simple dent in it, a glowing blue stood out against the wood. Doriath realized there was something being held within the wood! To hide something in wood would mean the use of magic. He held a magical object in his hands!

Doriath took a knife from a drawer, and began to chip of the wood. There was indeed something beneath the wood. The glowing blue seemed to be moving… like water… Doriath was excited, but he was able to keep his excitement from making him hit the blue that lay beneath the wood.


End file.
